


No se lo dije

by OlivierCash



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras haber sido herido por Nizou y mientras Gintoki se recupera de sus heridas, no puede evitar pensar en aquello que jamás le confesó a Zura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se lo dije

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama es escrita y dibujada por Hideaki Sorachi.

Miraba hacía el techo del lugar intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que alejara el dolor de él. Mas tanto el dolor físico como el dolor de su corazón insistían en quedarse. 

A decir verdad, el dolor físico era el que menos le importaba, no sería la primera vez y seguramente, mucho menos sería la última vez en la que se había lanzado a la batalla en pésimas condiciones y plagado de heridas. Y a decir verdad, él era alguien demasiado cabezón como para dejarse vencer por ese dolor y tenía intención de que cuando Otae se despistara, irse corriendo en busca Nizou para vencerlo de una vez por todas.

Su mayor problema era el otro tipo de dolor que notaba en esos momentos, uno que no era físico y tardaba mil veces más en curarse mínimamente, puesto que jamás se curaba por completo, solo se hacía un apaño. Ese dolor era el de la perdida, en verdad le había dolido y en ese momento, enfurecido el enterarse de la muerte de Zura.

En ese momento, en el que su asesino estaba lejos y él estaba tumbado, siendo atendido por Otae, o mas bien, esperando a que ella acabara de atenderle para poder marcharse y acabar con ese maldito. Y aun así, en ese momento, la ira que había sentido hacía horas se había esfumado para dejar sitio a la angustia, la desolación, el vacío y el tener muy claro, que nunca más volvería a ver a Zura.

Porque eso era lo que en verdad le dolía de todo aquello y lo que le empujaba a querer enfrentarse a ese hombre. El que ese hombre le había impedido poder volver a ver a ese idiota en lo que le quedaba de vida. Y en verdad lo extrañaba, como nunca se había imaginado. Lo peor era que se lamentaba de tantas cosas, especialmente de las que no le había dicho. De las que jamás se había atrevido a decirle.

—Al final, no se lo dije— murmuró Gintoki, más como un pensamiento en algo que como un dialogo.

— ¿El qué a quién?— preguntó Otae.

El Samurai de la permanente natural se sintió como un estúpido al haber olvidado la presencia de Otae a su lado. Se giro para mirarla con una de sus cara idiotas y con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

— Nada— contestó rápidamente.

Era obvio que Otae no le creyó, mas tampoco le insistió. No hizo falta, puesto que al final, Gintoki comenzó a hablar del tema. Necesitaba quitarse ese pequeño peso de encima y a decir verdad, ella era una persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para eso, aunque tuviera sus cosas.

— Durante años he querido a una persona, a la que no traté tan bien como debería y a la que jamás le dije lo que sentía. Ahora ya no voy a poder decírselo y me siento realmente culpable por ello— soltó, sin dar muchos mas detalles.

— ¿Era Katsura?— a Gintoki casi se le salió el corazón del pecho con esa pregunta y se la quedó mirando con cara de estar algo asustado por ello— No se notaba la verdad, solo he conectado cables sobre lo que ha pasado recientemente— explicó Otae para calmarlo.

Gintoki solo asintió antes eso y se giró un poco para dormir. Se sentía un poco mejor por habérselo contado a alguien, pero tampoco era para tanto. En esos momentos lo único que quería era dormir un rato para después darle una soberana paliza al culpable de todo eso.

— Creo que él no te culparía de nada— comentó Otae.

El samurai no supo bien a que se refería Otae. A lo mejor se refería que Katsura jamás le habría echado en cara que nunca se le hubiera confesado, o que lo hubiera abandonado en su peor momento. Y sin duda, lo peor de todo es que él sabía, que ella tenía razón se refiriera a lo que se refiriera.


End file.
